Independence day
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: It's Independence Day and Leo's throwing a party! Read my one shot Canada Day first, this is a slight sequel, I guess.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

 **Check out my other story 'Canada Day' It's kind of a 'start' of this celebrate thingy.**

* * *

Leo's POV:

It's Independence Day! And do you know what that means? I HAVE TO THROW A PARTY! If Frank can throw one for Canada Day, why can't I? I guess I just have to wait until night time.

Once it was almost dinner I rushed around the cabin. Grabbing handfuls of red, blue and white streamers and balloons, I stuffed them into a box, and raced over to the Big House.

"CanIthrowapartyforIndependenceDay?" I asked Chiron.

"May you repeat that?" He asked me. Good thing Dionysus wasn't here, or I would have to bow, or risk being turned into a grape vine.

"Can I throw a party for Independence Day?" I repeated.

"May I ask where?" Chiron asked.

"At the dining pavilion!" I said.

"May I ask why?" Chiron asked. Gods! What was it with all these 'May's?

"Because Frank threw a party for Canada Day!" I said.

"Okay then." Chiron said.

"Thanks!" I yelled, as I ran towards the dining pavilion.

Inside, I stuck streamers all over the place, and moved the tables to a corner of the room. Deciding that I needed some food, I ran out the door and into Chiron.

"I thought you might need some food for the party." Chiron said, chuckling as he helped me up.

Once inside, he spread the food onto the tables, and rearranged them, so It was like a buffet. After that, he placed the streamers evenly around the room, along with a few bows and flags, along with the balloons. I raced over to my cabin.

"Can you make some fireworks for this evening for Independence Day?" I asked them.

"Alright." Nyssa replied, telling the others.

I ran back to the dining pavilion, and saw a bunch of small wrapped presents. "What are these?" I asked Chiron.

"Gifts. Athena said we might need them and left." Chiron explained, putting them in a small bag. "There are name tags on them too."

"All I need are the invitations!" I said.

Just then the Stoll brothers entered. "Can you run around Camp telling everyone to come here later?" I asked them. "And call the Olympians here too!"

"Fine." Travis said.

"Why does it always have to be us?" Connor grumbled.

Once they left, I prepared small blue and red lights, and turned the other lights off, while turning them on. Chiron walked outside, and started preparing some things, while I raced over to the gardens.

"Hey!" I said to Calypso, hugging her.

"Hi. The gardens here are really nice." She said. "I already grew some moonlace, using magic."

I pulled her over to the field behind the pavilion. "Can you please grow some moonlace over here. Here. And there?" I asked her, pointing.

"Sure?" She replied, and moonlace started growing along the edges of the field, lighting things up a bit. I placed some lights and the corners and in the middle. "What is it for?" She asked.

"A surprise." I winked at her and walked away, to my cabin to change.

Once I changed and got back, I saw that everyone was already there. I was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers. Along with my tool belt of course! Calypso was wearing a red dress with a blue belt and blue shoes. I went over to her and liked our arms.

"What do you want to do first, sunshine?" I asked.

"Don't call me sunshine!" She scowled. "Why dont we get some food first?" She said, pointing at the tables.

"Sure!" I went over.

After grabbing a cupcake. Or maybe two. Of five, but who's counting, anyways? I looked at everyone else. The gods seemed to be talking about something. I overheard Hades say. "Why are there so much parties? It's getting annoying."

"There are only two." Dionysus said. "That's barely any!"

I started taking my sixth cupcake, and wiped my mouth. I didn't want Calypso to say I had a chocolate mustache.

"Why don't we dance?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She replied, Turning away from chatting with Katie, she grabbed my hand and ran to the dance floor. I swirled her around and added a few moves. After and hour or two of dancing, chatting and eating, I herded everyone outside, grabbing the gifts on the way. I took Calypso's hand and sat on the grass. She followed, looking around.

"It looks different." She commented.

I saw everyone look at the moonlace in surprise, and I smiled. Standing up, I started handing the gifts out. Once I finished, I headed back to Calypso and opened the gift. It was a flag of the United States, with a small toy inside. When I pulled it out, it became a much larger stuffed dragon. There was a note on it that said 'Fireproof'. Thank gods. It would be awful if Festus -that's what I would call the dragon, seeing that it looked like, well, Festus!- burned. Calypso had a larger version of moonlace. I relaxed and waited for the fireworks, which appeared after a while, spelling out;

It's Independence Day!

It was most likely, the best Independence Day of my life.


End file.
